


渴望

by ShrimpBall



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21745096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShrimpBall/pseuds/ShrimpBall
Relationships: Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi
Kudos: 6





	渴望

堂本刚早就发现床上的少年起了身，他一转身就躺回去，床垫噗地好大一声。他拿着镊子夹了块酒精棉花，还没靠上去那张小脸就已皱在了一起，眉也攒得紧紧。  
“不疼的，”他只好这样出声哄，真正消毒的时候小孩却没那么大反应，牙齿咬着下唇，睫毛也颤。伤口不深，他抹了两回，正准备贴上创可贴就看见少年半睁的左眼。黑色的，纯净的，无杂质的，透亮的，闪着光的。他啪地贴好，少年长长“嘶”了一声，掀开被子就往外跑。半句谢谢飘在空中。  
他不是常有的那种少年。他漂亮，长发及肩，挥棒的时候柔顺地飘，发梢转着圈，甩出一滴滴晶亮的汗水。他绅士，接过女孩子的水时还会脱帽道谢，但也不喝就还了回去。他容易害羞，偷看还会脸红，耳根都泛着浅浅的粉。

堂本刚转着办公椅，腿一蹬朝窗边滑过去，再厚的玻璃也挡不住少年的吵闹声，他眯起眼睛，看不见要找的人，再一蹬就轻飘飘地回了原地。  
半边红日已经落入地底，剩下的半边染红了运动场上的少年，以及校医先生桌上的画纸一角。  
他又涂了两笔，细细的笔触增添一点湿润的感觉。对了，对了，是这样。还得补上乱翘的碎发。  
昨天傍晚下了一点小雨，雨丝碎碎地飘，最后飘成了雨点，落在少年的衬衫上，白色的布料一点点变得透明，及肩的头发湿了之后黏成一缕一缕，贴在脸颊上，贴在耳朵旁。  
他找自己借了毛巾，胡乱地不得要领地擦，擦出那些碎发来，最后自己实在是看不过去，接过毛巾，包住了那头柔顺的秀发。原本还担心小孩感冒，他却摇了摇头，又一溜烟跑走了，当然也没忘了一声谢谢。  
就是这样。堂本刚顿了顿笔，再往笔筒里一扔，将画作收到抽屉中。前日下午他临时被叫出去一趟，回来时就是红红的小孩和被翻到第三页的本子。他原来还心跳如擂鼓，声音都发不出，害怕小孩不喜欢这样，也不知该说些什么。但堂本光一却抹去鼻尖上的汗，面对着他，嘴角在笑：“老师画得好好。”  
好。嗯。堂本刚换下了白大褂，只穿着一件格子背心出了去，手插着裤袋，夕阳映着他，随着他拐弯，在白墙上落下又长又短的影子。  
当然好，那是你还没翻到后面呢。那之后他就锁上了抽屉，毕竟都是些不见得人的东西。  
教室的窗大开着，风推着窗帘，射入的粉光被切成一道又一道，落在窗后的脑袋上。堂本刚甚至都没进去，单单站在窗边，手摸索着撩起顺顺的头发，还没碰上去就感觉到了一团火，比落日还要来得火热。贴上去之后小孩自然地靠过来凑近凉凉的掌心，他这才捧起光一的脸。他还困着，难受着，眼睛眯着睁不开，看过来，整个人蒙着一层光。  
他带着逞强的小孩回了保健室，推着他上了床，窗帘一拉，褪去粉金色的光一烧得脸颊泛着红，手指抓着被子，腿都蜷了起来。  
刚取了体温计，冰冰的细细的，他甩了两下，刻意用手心温了温，才撩开被子。  
“测体温咯。”  
光一自觉地举高手臂，却不曾想被分开了双腿，他下意识地夹紧，校医的膝盖及时顶了进来，他抗议地哼哼两声，发现无果后把脸完全埋进枕头里。眼前是一片黑暗，感官就更为明显了，五指落在屁股上，轻轻地捏了捏，声音很小的“听话”，指头凉，摁在火热的开口形成强烈的反差，他在枕头里又哼了一声。  
按了两下，冰凉坚硬的东西进了去，校医贴心地替他套好裤子，又把被子掖回他下巴尖下。  
光一昏昏沉沉，眼看着刚走远，红蓝交错的格子在他眼里越来越模糊，他又睡着了。  
醒来时被抱着，拉上窗帘也能看出天已黑了，刚的怀抱好暖好暖，他悄悄往前凑，头贴在了他的胸口，听到了清晰的、猛烈的鼓动。  
烧退了，他依旧眷恋温暖的刚，往前凑了凑，黑眼珠停止了转动，想退回却又没有。腿上贴着热热的东西，他的脚趾悄悄动了动，脸又像发烧时一样变得滚烫。  
和体温计，差好远啊。


End file.
